el poder del amor
by frida suarez
Summary: sallly y eggman se unen pra derrotar a sonic quientandole lo que mas ama en la vida
1. Chapter 1

**El regreso de sally **

Era un día hermoso, no había ni una nube el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor en eso momento un autobús para en la estación de ahí aja una zorrita café que al bajar saca una foto

-sonic al fin te encontre cariño –decía sally abrazando dicha foto

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un erizo azul quien iba a acompañado de la mano de un eriza rosa eran sonic y amy que llevaban un año de novios ambos eran muy felices sonic había ido ala casa de amy par llevarla al cine

-gracias por invitarme al cine sonic- decía amy con una sondrisa

-de nada además necesitaba estar a solos con mi novia –decía sonic mientras besaba a amy

Ambos siguieron su camino abrazados mientras tonto sally había llegado ala casa de sonic

En ese momento toco el timbre pero nadie Salía asta que se encontró con shadow

-mire quien esta aki – dice shadow- crei que nunca te volvería a ver

-hola shadow oye no sabes si sonic esta le e tocado por varios minutos pero no contesta –dice sally

-no salió con su novia –dice shadow

-como que con su novia-dice sally sorprendida

-si esta saliendo con amy llevan un año de novios –dice shadow

Sally se quedo congelado con la noticia so sonic tenia novia y era amy su pero enemiga sabia que haber traicionado a sonic la trajera consecuencias chica salió del lugar llorando asta quedarse en un callejón para llorar en ese memento apareció eggman miren nada mas s es la antigua novia de sonic que haces aki

-que quieres-decía saly

-nada solo quiero hacer un trato contigo-decía eeggman

-un trato –decía sally

-si –decía eggman

Continuara


	2. que el juego comience

**Que el juego Comience**

Amy y sonic se encontraba en la cita mas romántica pues después de ir al cine fueron a cenar las horas pasaron eran las 10 sonic dejo a amy a su casa

-la pasa de maravilla –decía amy- gracias mi amor

-de nada te veo mañana –decía sonic –te amo amy con todo mi ser

-y yo a ti mi sonic –decía amy

Ambos se dan un dulce beso en los labios un beso que mostraba lo tanto que se amaban mientras tanto en el laboratorio de eggman sally esta llorando y ala vez estaba enojada

-ese sonic es un tonto como se atrevió a remplazarme que le pasa yo le di todo mi amor, le di mi corazón era a la única persona a la que quería es un ton tonto-decía sally -yo lo quería demasiado y ahora se fue si tan solo supiera lo mal que me siento, ya que el era a la única persona que quería...un momento...lo que yo mas quería

En ese momento a sally se le ocurre una idea

-ya se para que sonic vea como me siento la arrebatare a amy así sabrá como me siento y sufrirá mucho rápido eggman tenemos mucho que hacer hoy mismo le arrebataremos a amy- decía sally

-y tu quien crees que eres para mandarme –decia eggman

-mira que es lo que mas ama sonic –decia sally

-pues asa tonta eriza rosa-decia eggman

-ahí esta si le quitamos a amy será fácil para ti derrotarlo- decias sally

-mm buena idea mocosa esta bien lo hare –decía eggman

Ambos empiezan su plan se dirigen ala casa de amy quien estaba muy feliz por la cita que había tenido en ese momento eggman y sally atacan a amy dejándola inconsciente y se llaveaban y dejan una nota al día siguiente como alas 9 am talis y crem se dirigen a casa de amy al llegar encuentran la casa de amy pero al llegar encuentran la casa de amy destruida ambos entran corriendo –amy -gritaba talis-donde estas

-mira esto talis- decía cream

-que pasa-decía talis

En ese momento ambos se enconttran una nota al leerla llaman a sonic que al llegar ve lasa de su novia destrosada entra y busca amy en ese momento se encutra a talis y a cream

-que paso –decía sonic preocupado-donde esta amy

En ese momento talis le dio una nota que decía **querido sonic si quieres ver viva a tu amada amy ven y afréntame erizo pulgoso si no llagas en 24 horas ella morirá atte. eggman **en ese momento sonic solo apretó la hoja con su mano y salió corriendo a su guardia al llegar encuentra a amy encerrada en una celda perro antes de acercase a ella aprace sally abre una trampa era un lago de lava herviente

-dile adiós tu novia sonic –decia sally

Sally aprieta un botón que arroja a amy ala lava sonic y va asu rescate pero es atrpado por sonic robot

-sueltame –decía sonic

Pro antes de que sonic pueda zafarse ve como la celda cai ala lava sonic cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar

-amy –grita sonic adolorido con el corazón hecho pedazos

Amy había muerto el corazón de sonic se sentía adollorido no sabia que hacer su amada amy murió no quería vivir no sin ella no era nada

-adiós sonic-dice sally

Continuara….

**Espero que les guste a gradesco la ayuda de mi amiga **

**mikuru furukawa**


	3. la conquista de grenn zone

**Capitulo 3 la conquista green zone**

Sonic caminaba fuera del la guardia de eggman con lagrimas en los ojos mientras tanto en otra guardia amy despertaba de su sueño al abir los ojos se encuentra en la guardia de eggma en ese momento amy escucha lo que planea sally y eggman que con sitia crear una nave con el signo de eggman había ordenado a sus robots que construyan una nave con el signo de eggman que en pocos segundos volanba arriba de green zone y unas tropas de robots en el suelo con grandes armas

-por fin el dia a llegado ciudadanos de green zone, ahora que sonic el erizo esta derrotado, conquistare esta zona luego a todo el planeta mobius, y por fin todo se ra mio y ustedes seran mis esclavos para siempre jajaja- decía eggman

Todos corrian a esconderse mientras tonto talis y cream buscaban a sonic por todos lados asta que lo encontraron sonic les conto todo cream comenzó a llorar pero antes que talis dijera algo sonic ya se había ido solo dejo una nota que decía que nunca regresara jamás mientras tonto amy se encontraba en la guardia esperando un milagro pues al parecer sally le dijo todo que engañaron a sonic haciendo le creer que ella había muerto amy esta mu triste asi que decido cantar una canción que quería cantare a sonic

-sonic te extraño y aunque se que no puedes escuchar esta canción es para ti espero que el viento lleve mis palabras así a ti

Yo volaba entre nubes y cielos  
Abriendo las alas de mí libertad,  
Tú tan firme con pies en la tierra  
Echando raíces y miedo a volar,  
Y el destino es eterno misterio  
Que borda leyendas un día descubrió,  
Ese velo que había entre nosotros  
Mostrando un hechizo que nos encantó.

Somos paz, tempestad, fuego, luz y verdad  
Lo sabemos en una canción,  
Leyenda encantada  
Que un día nos unió y que nadie  
Puede separar.

Porque juntos los dos,  
Somos viento y pasión,  
Dos caminos que el cielo cruzó  
El poder del amor,  
Cuando escuchas la voz  
Que te grita aquí en el  
corazóoooooooooon.

Cuando el mundo quiere separarnos  
Y llena de dudas lo que es tan real  
Cuando todo se encuentre tan negro  
Yo aprieto mis manos de tanto llevar

Cuando nada es lo que parece  
Y quisieran darnos el golpe final  
Me sumerjo en la luz de tus ojos  
Para así perderme en su inmensidad.

Somos paz, tempestad, fuego, luz y verdad  
Lo sabemos en una canción,  
Leyenda encantada  
Que un día nos unió y que nadie  
Puede separar.

Porque juntos los dos,  
Somos viento y pasión,  
Dos caminos que el cielo cruzo  
El poder del amor,  
Cuando escuchas la voz  
Que te grita aquí en el  
corazóoooooooooon.

En es momento esa canción fue llevada a los oídos de sonic cosa que lo sorprendió cuando se tropezó con alguien que le dijo sonic amy esta viva

Continura


End file.
